beginnersadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Beginner
The second incarnation of the Beginner came to be after his first incarnation had a potion smashed on his head in order to stop a Cyberman conversion process. He asked Mardock how he looked and was appalled by his previous incarnation's dress sense. (Convertion). Seeing Jo after death, the Beginner begs for forgiveness. This was easily granted, and Jo gave back his lost regeneration energy with the cost of another regeneration. (Battle of the Beginner) Biography 2012 and the Death In a state of emergency, the Beginner took off, not realising that he left Mardock behind. However almost instantly, a female appeared in his TARDIS, which was at the time drifting through the Time Vortex. She was Joanna Johnson, and was sentenced to death by the Judoon by being sent into the Vortex, but was accidentally rescued by the Beginner. After getting changed, the Beginner landed in Aztec, but had a fatal vision of the world ending in 2012, so he with help of Jo was determined to change these events. (2012) Inside a temple, the Beginner and Jo searched for clues. The Beginner found what he was looking for when he encountered a golden statue who helped him. He soon found a cave with a chest, but turned around and saw a familiar face. His father. (The First Clue) A Time Lord known as the Death used the ancient Mayan Calender to attempt to destroy Earth to bring back Gallifrey, and asked the Beginner to join him. He refused, but he didn't like his alternative option which was to kill him. Not long after, the Death teleported him elsewhere in the depths of the temple, forcing him to battle with the Mummy. After killing it twice, they were teleported away. The Beginner came to a decision and killed the Death, but before dying, he was able to teleport the Beginner to the Cave of Curses. (Like Father Like Son) The Beginner wakes up, and realises he isn't with Jo. Meanwhile in the temple, Jo looks for him before he starts communicating with her by using his sonic sweet and the co-ordinates of their general whereabouts, warning her that things will get tricky. He asks her for help, such as suggestions for in front of him is a deadly gas. She suggests tampering with the gas using his sonic, but it doesn't work, forcing him to walk through it. He tries to talk to Jo, but she isn't responding anymore. So he runs through the gas, but causes him to faint. After waking up he finds Jo in the Cave with him, and to survive she must tell him something or she'll die slowly for 100 years. She tells him that Gallifrey is coming back. He's in shock, for he killed the Death. They eventually come to an intersection where one way will kill them whilst the other leads to their salvation. They go to the right and are able to escape the Cave. Jo reveals that she altered the timelines to Aztec to bring back the return of Gallifrey. The Beginner decides that together they'll save Earth and send Gallifrey back where it belongs. (Cave of Curses) A voice tells the Beginner that they are no longer required in Aztec. The Beginner decides to land on Earth, 2012, as per the prophecy. A voice tells the Beginner that there is danger at Gallifrey, so he goes there and meets his dad once again, now newly regenerated. It is here that the Death reveals his name, having previously been known as the Saviour. However, the Death shoots the Beginner in the chest. Jo is able to save him by reverting his timelines so that he doesn't die. The Beginner returns to Aztec where the Death is waiting for them. They decide to finally settle things with a duel, and the Beginner emerged victorious. The Beginner shoves the Death's body into the river, hoping that's the last of him. Back in the TARDIS, Jo is to give herself a note telling her to change the timelines. The Beginner browses through photos of his dad before throwing them behind him. He's thought of the place to land. (Time Lord Duel) A camera in the TARDIS At one point he had a camera in the TARDIS to explain to people that there would be more adventures to come. (New Adventures) Later he had Jim Jones in his TARDIS to wish everyone a happy 2013. (2013) A Solo Adventure Some time later, the Beginner landed in a secluded cabin after following a crashing ship where he discovered the police investigating the death of someone named Adam. However he was promptly arrested for impersonating a police officer as well as being a suspect involved in the murder. However, when Stevenson was killed, the Beginner was released but helped Brody find the killer. They ended up finding S4N-T and Franken, who were the guilty party of the crimes. In a fit of rage, the Beginner shot Franken, causing S4N-T to panic and grow in size. The Beginner broke into his giant body using the TARDIS and de-activated him from within. (Red Christmas) The Death Returns After the Beginner and Jo realise they're being chased by many through the course of their adventures (such as the Silence in Vortag, Daleks in a Dalek ship and Rock Kind in a park) they find themselves imprisoned by the Grand Master. They were separated and locked up for 100 years. After 100 years of torture, the Beginner is escorted by a figure to the Grand Master's main throne room. The Grand Master explains that he will be executed - to which he embraces after learning of Jo's death. Before that can happen, the Writer and Spike Dimentos land, killing both the Grand Master and the figure. The Beginner learns their capture was fabricated to keep him safe from the Death and that rescue took longer than originally anticipated. Inside the Writer's TARDIS, she informs him of their alies - all of which he had previously encountered who tried to capture him. they find a DNA trace on Jo (before her body vanished), which led them to a cabin. They soon meet Mardock who was revealed to be Jo's killer, hired by the Death after he rescued Mardock from the conversion chamber. The Beginner in a fit of rage beats Mardock up before leaving to confront the Death head on. Inside the cyberman conversion chamber with Spike and the Writer he confronts the Death with his newfound Cyber army. It's then where the Rock Kind, Silence and Daleks teleport in and a fight occurs. He faces the Death head on, where he reveals Jo's dead body. He tells him that if he puts his regeneration energy into the glass, it'll save her. The Beginner is about to before his first incarnation and third incarnation step in to help, taking regeneration energy from the same point in their lives, giving off three times the energy but losing less life. However this was a trap to cyberconvert Jo. Due to the Beginner's influence on the process however, she didn't obey the Death and instead decided to kill him. After leaving, he went off into his TARDIS, mourning the loss of Jo. However, an apparition of Jo appeared in his TARDIS, granting him additional regenerative energy but forced a regeneration. Thus, the Third Beginner began his life. (Battle of the Beginner)Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords Category:Incarnations of the Beginner